Dark Descendant
by begorle01
Summary: Takes place after Dawn of the Dragon and follows Spyro and Cynder in search of a new home.
1. Chapter 1

"Then I'm with you." Cynder said, clearly never going to leave his side.

Realizing there was no way to change the dragonesses mind Spyro began to use his powers to restore the world. After the light consumed his vision Spyro thought he heard Cynder's voice again but it was too quiet to make anything out of it.

As the world began to repair itself Spyro began to feel his powers drain from inside of him. He then thought of Cynder, and how she would be trapped inside the core of the earth. He sent enough power to her to teleport her away.

As Cynder stood there, watching the dragon she loved save the world, she noticed the light that he had sent to her.

"Spyro! What are you doing?" she asked afraid to lose him.

"Don't worry Cynder, I am doing what's right." He said to her.

"But I don't want to leave you!" she yelled back with tears forming in her eyes.

"It's okay Cynder, I will find you again, I promise."

That was the last that she heard of him. Before she could do anything she found herself inside a forest. Looking around she realized she was in Avalar, but was too focused on finding the one she loved.

She tried to walk in search of him but she was still weak from defeating Malefor.

"Sp… Spyro…" she tried to call out to him but fell unconscious.

When she finally came to she recognized a smell. It smelled like the warriors of Avalar. Cynder snapped her eyes open and looked around to see the village, deserted. She was lying by the pole she had been tied up to with Spyro their first time there.

She tried to remember what had happened. She remembered defeating Malefor with Spyro.

"Spyro!" she quickly said out loud searching for him.

"If you are looking for the purple one, he is not here." came a familiar voice.

She looked and found the hermit that they had ran into while trying to help Meadow sitting next to a burnt out fire with his back to her.

"What do you mean?" she asked approaching him cautiously.

"I mean that he is currently still looking for you. He currently does not know of your location but is still searching, even in the condition he's in. You are too precious to him to lose you."

"So he made it out alive!" Cynder asked with some excitement in her voice.

"Yes, he did, and I must say that I am impressed with how you were able to defeat the dark master."

"It wasn't really that easy," Cynder said as she remembered everything that happened before the battle, "Ignitus' death, me and Spyro almost giving into the darkness."

"But you didn't, did you?"

Cynder shook her head, "no, but we almost did."

"Yes just as I thought you would, but there was a power at work that I did not see between you two. And that was love. It was your love for him that brought you back, and he same for him." The hermit said still not facing the dragoness.

Cynder looked around the village and asked, "Where are the warriors?"

"They left Warfang a while ago, they shall be here soon, I best recommend that if you don't want to be found you leave and find your love."

She thought those last words over. They had done enough fighting and she really just wanted to live alone with Spyro.

"Where can I find him?" She asked.

"You will find him in the forest. Go, the warriors are almost here."

With that Cynder turned to run, but looked over one last time and said, "thank you."

She ran off to the forest, to find her love and the life they could have together.


	2. Chapter 2

Cynder frantically searched the forest for hours, searching behind every tree but did not find the purple dragon.

She went to the cave that they found Meadow in hoping to find him there. There were no traces of anyone living there, except for the little critters scurrying around the cave. Even after hours of searching she never gave up knowing that he was out there.

She walked back to the entrance of the cave and looked to the sky, the sun starting to set.

"Spyro… where are you?" she asked herself.

Cynder took to the air again with hope starting to vanish, but in her heart she knew she would find him.

As Cynder was flying over the tree tops she heard someone fighting in the distance. Cynder quickly landed and merged with the shadows to sneak up on the battle.

When she arrived she saw four Grublins standing on top of a dragon. Cynder got a closer look and saw that it was Spyro! She quickly attacked the Grublins and defeated them with her poison breath.

When they were all disposed of Cynder turned back to Spyro to see that he was unconscious but should be alright. She wanted to get him out of there before more enemies came so she decided to fly him back to the cave.

She gently put him down and laid next to him. She couldn't take her eyes off of him, she just felt madly in love.

She licked his cheek and lay her head down next to his, thinking that she was the luckiest dragoness in the world. Within minutes she also fell asleep, relieved to have Spyro with her.

When the sun rose Spyro was he first one to be woken up by it. He looked around trying to figure out where he was. He felt something touching him on his side and looked down to see Cynder asleep next to him. He still didn't know how he got there but he didn't care, he was with Cynder and that was all that mattered.

He licked her head and gently got up and walked to the entrance. He took in the morning sunlight as if he never felt it before. It was the first time in awhile since he could slow down and enjoy the world around him. He stretched every muscle in his body, still sore from taking on Malefore.

"And just where do you think you are going?" came a voice from behind him.

Spyro jumped around and saw Cynder standing at the entrance to the cave smiling at him.

"Nowhere without you." He replied as he walked up to her as they hugged each other with their wings.

"So what happened to you?" Cynder asked curiously.

"I found myself next to the mountain of Malefore then came her searching for you." Spyro answered.

"I thought you had died." Cynder said with tears forming in her eyes.

Spyro wiped them with his tail then said "but I'm not, and now we are together again. We can now finally live our lives in peace."

Cynder embraced him another time, enjoying every second of it.

"We should probably head back to Warfang now." Spyro said.

Cynder looked at him for a moment then said "Spyro, I really don't want to go back."

"What! Why not?" he asked in shock.

"Because Spyro if we went back we would be forced to train and we wouldn't have that much time together. Being the legendary purple dragon they would make you do everything. They can take care of themselves now that Malefore is gone. I think we should just live on our own for awhile."

Spyro thought over what she said and nodded.

"We could use a much needed vacation anyway. But where would we live?"

"This cave can do until we can find a better place." Cynder answered.

"Yeah it can fit us and its dark, so no one will come across us."

They spent the rest of the day cleaning out the cave that was to be their home for awhile. When nightfall came again the two sat next to each other around a fire Spyro had created with dinner all done.

They were looking at the stars together when a shooting star shot by.

"Make a wish Cynder."

"But all of my wishes already came true." She said looking into his eyes.

Spyro just couldn't stop looking at hers, she was the most perfect dragoness in the world.

She laid her head on his shoulder and stared at the sky again.

Spyro had been thinking all day on what he wanted to say, and now he was yelling at himself in his mind to tell her.

"Cynder, there's something I want to tell you." He said nervously.

"What is it Spyro?" Cynder asked looking back into his eyes already predicting what he was going to say.

"Well, I… um, I want to say… oh geez." He couldn't bring himself to say it.

"Don't be nervous, just tell me." Cynder said sliding the tip of her tail under his chin.

"I guess there's no other way to say it but Cynder, ever since the day I freed you I… I love you."

She just smiled and said "was it that hard to say it" as she brought her lips to his.

Spyro was caught off guard by this but didn't fight it. When they separated they looked deep into each others eyes.

"I love you to." Cynder said as they kissed again.

They fell asleep that night with happiness in their hearts for the first time, happy that they were finally in love.


	3. Chapter 3

The couple had stayed in that cave for a few weeks now and things couldn't be better. Spyro and Cynder had enjoyed every second of not having to fight any war.

One day as Spyro was hunting for their next meal he found a lone deer grazing in a meadow. He slowly crept up to it behind a bush and waited for the perfect opportunity.

Meanwhile Hunter was sent off on hunting duty again, but he didn't mind, hunting was his name after all. He searched the forest and came up to a deer grazing in the meadow.

He aimed his bow and fired, but at the same time a purple blob tackled the deer and got hit by the arrow.

Spyro fell to the ground in pain as the deer sprang to its feet and got away. Spyro grabbed the part of his leg that got hit. He looked around to find the culprit.

"Who's there?" Spyro shouted with smoke rising out of his nostrils wanting to kill the one who did that.

When Hunter stepped out into the open Spyro quickly calmed down at the sight of his old friend.

"Spyro… you're alive! Everyone thought you were dead." He said as he looked at the wound and quickly took the arrow out as Spyro let a gasp of pain out.

"We kind of wanted it to be that way, we just want to live alone for now." Spyro said as he got back o his feet.

"So Cynder's alive as well. That is good news, and I will respect your wish and tell no one of your existence."

"Thank you Hunter you have been a good friend. If you ever want to visit we live in the cave behind the waterfall."

"I shall take you up on that offer, but not now. My village needs me to bring something back, and I don't think they had a purple dragon on the menu."

Spyro gave a little chuckle and said "take care my friend." As he flew back to the cave where Cynder was waiting for his return. She had found a buck and already started to eat it.

"No luck this time?" she asked as she swallowed some meat.

"No but I ran into Hunter." Spyro said as he sat down next to her.

"You did! So he knows we're alive?" she asked.

"Yeah, but he promised he wouldn't tell anyone where we are."

Cynder sighed in relief and said "good, I know we can trust hunter. After all he did so much for us."

They spent their day happy together as always and when nightfall came Spyro couldn't sleep. He looked to the stars and thought of Ignitus, his mentor that sacrificed himself to get him and Cynder to Malefor.

"Ignitus…" Spyro whispered with a tear rolling down his eye.

When he finally went to sleep he had a nightmare of what happened that day. Then he found himself in the chronicler's room on the white isle in front of the pool of visions.

"What is it you want this time?" Spyro asked looking into the pool.

"Nothing much this time young dragon. I just want you to live out your life with Cynder in happiness. Do not let the stains of the past hold you back." A voice replied.

"Come to the white isle, then we can talk in person."

Spyro awoke to see the sun rising over the mountains. He realized that he should visit the chronicler, and he might as well show Cynder as well.

He licked her face and she woke up with a big yawn.

"Good morning my love." She said as she looked at his eyes.

"Morning Cynder." He said as they kissed.

"Is something bothering you?" she asked sensing his discomfort.

"I had a dream last night that the chronicler wanted me to visit him. I think I should go, but only if you are willing to also."

"The chronicler? You mean the one who told you where to find me when Gaul caught me?" He nodded his head. "Well, I guess we should leave immediately then."


	4. Chapter 4

The landscape soared beneath Spyro and Cynder as they flew with great speed to the ocean. The memories of traveling there three years ago with Sparx flashed back into his mind. They had reached the white isle as the sun was setting to the west.

"This is the place?" Cynder asked curiously looking around the huge island.

"Yes, the chronicler lives here in the celestial temple." Spyro answered as he pointed to the castle behind her.

She turned around and was awestruck at the amazing castle that was hidden behind the trees. The opening was big and pitch black sending shivers throughout Cynder's body.

"Spyro, there's something that I don't like about this place. I sense very bad things." Cynder said backing away slowly.

"That's only the test that awaits you, I had to go through it once and it was bad but I got through it."

"What happened?"

"I had to go through tests using my powers, then at the end I had to face an element dragon that looked a lot like you back when… you know." He replied regretting to have said that last part.

"Like when I worked for Malefor." Cynder said as she lowered her head at the memories of those dark times.

"Cynder, don't think back to that time."

"How Spyro? You never went through what I did, what I had done to our world."

"You had no control over that Cynder. The things you did were controlled by Gaul. Now he and Malefore are dead, you are free, and with me."

"Spyro…" she was cut off by his lips against hers.

"Forget the past and just focus on our love." He said as he gazed into her eyes.

She looked back into his eyes and saw the light in his eyes that she always knew could never lie to her.

"Okay Spyro, lets go." She said as they turned towards the temple.

They walked through the main door into a pitch black room. Cynder kept the tip of her wing on Spyro's, never wanting to lose him. She knew that as long as she was close to him they would be safe.

Through the darkness something grabbed Cynder and carried her off.

"SPYRO!" she shouted trying to reach for him.

"CYNDER!" Spyro shouted looking for the dragoness.

The creature carried Cynder through a door with a portal in it. When she could finally see she was inside of Malefor's castle. She looked and saw Malefor where they first saw him staring at the door. She quickly got into a fighting stance and faced him.

"What are you doing here?" Cynder growled at him.

He didn't seem to notice her so Cynder made the first strike and dove for his neck. She ended up going right through him and crashed into the wall. When she stood up she saw the big door open and in walked two dragons. She looked closer to see that it was her and Spyro.

"At long last, my guests have arrived. Please, come in." Malefor finally said.

Cynder realized that this was before they fought Malefor. She began to think of why she was there, what was the point of being here. She already knew what was going to happen.

"Fight back! Why wont you fight back?" she heard herself say.

"Because you've left me nothing to fight for." Spyro said behind his wing.

Cynder was expecting to see herself dispel the darkness from her, but instead her past self kept on attacking Spyro. She realized something was wrong and dove for dark Cynder. Just like with Malefore she went right through her and face planted into the floor.

She got up to see her still attacking Spyro. She couldn't believe what she was seeing. Spyro was starting to bleed from multiple locations. She covered her face with her wings, shielding herself from this nightmare. Now she could only hear Spyro shout in pain from each blow and Malefor's evil laugh. The she heard something get stabbed and Cynder tried not to imagine what was happening.

Then instantly the sound was gone. Cynder peeked her head out to find her on a platform surrounded by dark clouds. Relieved that it wasn't real she stepped into the middle of the platform.

"Don't think that you are done." Came an evil voice.

"Who are you?" Cynder asked.

"The one thing you fear the most."

"No… it can't be."

Before anything could be done a giant black dragon landed in front of her. She looked up to see her dark self in front of her.

"You fear of going back to the darkness, setting me free." Evil Cynder continued.

"No, I'm never going back. Spyro saved me the first time but now I can save myself." Cynder roared as she let out a blast of poison at evil Cynder.

Evil Cynder fell back and disappeared.

"That was too easy." Cynder said aloud.

"That's because she is not your biggest fear." Said a low evil voice.

Everything around Cynder became pitch black and a pair of big red eyes appeared in front of her.

"No… not you!" Cynder gasped in horror.


	5. Chapter 5

The eyes shrunk and a giant dragon appeared before Cynder. It was a black dragon with a red under belly. His horns were like Malefor's but were red. The tip of his tail was shaped like a dagger, but much sharper. His spine was covered with red spikes running down his back. "Demetrius." Cynder growled ready to fight.

"Cynder, Is that any way to treat an old friend?" replied the dragon.

"No, but a way to treat an enemy!" Cynder shouted as she let lose a stream of poison at his face.

Demetrius covered his face with his wings and said "how typical Cynder, you always jumped to

conclusion before hearing the whole story."

"I know what your story is. You want me back with Malefor, but guess what, Malefor is DEAD and I have no intention of changing that!" Cynder snapped at him.

"Cynder I don't want you with Malefor." Demetrius replied calmly.

"Oh really? Then what do you want?" Cynder asked ready to attack again.

"I want to be with you, Cynder. You see, I love you." Demetrius replied looking at her in the eye.

Cynder froze in shock. Demetrius was one of the few dragons placed under her by the dark master, obeying every order she gave him, giving himself the rank of third best in the dark army under Cynder and Malefor. Through all they had been through she never knew of any feelings he had for her. "Sorry to burst your bubble but I already have a true love, someone that I love deeply and he to I. besides I don't affiliate myself with anyone from the darkness." Cynder replied.

Demetrius was outraged at this news but kept himself cool. "The Cynder I know would have accepted me, but alas, you passed your test. Your test was to see if you would give up on Spyro. You may join with your loved one again."

"So you aren't real?" Cynder asked a little confused. "My body isn't real but everything else is real, Cynder. I still am looking for you to bring you back to the darkness you belong in. But for now go, your 'true love' is waiting for you. Enjoy whatever time you have together. You never know when it might end."

Before Cynder could say anything else Demetrius disappeared and Cynder was back at the entrance of the temple. She thought over what happened. Was it true that Demetrius loved her? If so she knew he wouldn't stop trying to get her back, even if it meant getting rid of the one that's in the way.

"Cynder!" Spyro shouted as he ran in front of her. She finally snapped out of her thoughts and embraced Spyro with tears rolling down her face. "Cynder, why are you crying?" he asked.

"What… oh, uh nothing, just happy to see you." She lied wiping the tears away.

"What was your test?"

"… Gaul, he was the one I feared the most."

"Well now that we're done let's go see the chronicler." Spyro said as he turned to walk forward.

The whole walk through the temple Cynder couldn't stop thinking of what Demetrius was going to do, but shook off the thought knowing that whenever she was with Spyro they were unstoppable. They both entered the celestial library to find the chronicler reading a book. "Welcome young dragons, I have long been expecting you."

"Sorry to keep you waiting, we were a little busy with your tests back there." Cynder said under her breath.

"Was there something you wanted us for?" Spyro asked.

"Yes, actually there is. First off I wanted to make sure you were both alright."

"We are fine, just enjoying the peace that we finally get." Cynder said as she nuzzled Spyros neck.

"Yes you two do seem to be getting close, just as I always thought you would. I also wanted to tell you something in person."

"What is it?" Spyro asked.

"Spyro it's me, Ignitus."


End file.
